Loving You
by Vilsha SparkClouds
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Yesung dan Siwon setelah pernikahan mereka? Apakah Yesung mampu membuat Siwon mencintainya? Main Cast: YeWon Slight KyuSung/ Twoshot/ Rate T/ Romance/ CHAPTER 1 UPDATE


**Yewon Fanfictions**

Main Cast : YeWon (Yesung x Siwon)

Slight KyuSung

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Leght : Twoshot

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran, alur cepat, OOC, Un-Official pair 

Desclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari otak saya. Hanya meminjam nama oppadeuls :D

dan fanfictions ini saya buat sebagai gift weeding untuk Dhy Unn (Cloudhy3424).

Today, Tomorrow and forever, may your life be filled with happines.

Happy Wedding Dhy Unn^^

.

.

**Loving You**

**By : Vilsha SparkClouds**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Presents

.

.

Sang namja manis tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan setelah sang pendeta mengucapkan bahwa ia dan namja yang berdiri disampingnya kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sedangkan sang namja –disampingnya- kini tengah tersenyum-agak dipaksakan- dengan menatap sang isteri.

Keduanya kemudian berhadapan, melakukan kebiasaan yang setiap waktu memang dilakukan pasangan pengantin setelah pemberkatan pernikahan oleh pendeta. Berciuman. Namun hanya singkat, sekedar menempel dan tidak menuntut. Sang namja manis yang bernama Yesung itu menunduk malu menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona akan ciumannya tadi sementara sang suami-Choi Siwon- menatap istri manisnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dengan tersenyum canggung.

.

.

Jeju Island

"sini biar aku membantumu siwonie" yesung mengadahkan tangannya, meminta salah satu tas yang dibawa siwon. Suaminya.

"tidak usah, biar aku saja" tolak siwon degan nada datar

Namun, bagi yesung ucapan tersebut diartikan bahwa siwon tidak mau ia capek karena membawa tasnya yang beratnya hampir melebihi berat badannya sendiri, entahlah apa yang sebenarnya yesung bawa padahal ia hanya berbulan madu selama tiga hari, mengingat pekerjaan siwon yang sudah menanti. Ya, mereka saat ini telah berbulan madu di pulau yang tersohor akan keindahan laut dan pantainya tersebut.

"siwonie, aku bahagia sekali" ujarnya dengan bergelayut manja dilengan siwon.

"Yesung, jangan seperti ini. aku sedang membawa tas kita" tegasnya dengan menyingkirkan tautan tangan yesung dilengannya.

"uhm.. mianhe" ujar yesung kikuk.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju villa yang yang akan mereka tempati selama tiga hari kedepan. Sesekali yesung melirik siwon dan wajahnya memerah memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya mengingat ini adalah bulan madu mereka. Tersenyum, tersipu dan memerah itulah yang terjadi pada diri yesung saat ini. siwon menyadarinya namun ia hanya diam saja.

Setibanya di villa mereka

"woahhh.. siwonie villanya indah sekali" ujarnya yesung girang. "kita bisa melihat pantai secara langsung dari kamar kita, ini pasti akan sangat romantis di malam hari" celotehnya dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh siwon.

"Yesung, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar diluar, kau mau ikut atau tidak" tanya siwon setelah merapikan barang-barangnya dan yesung.

"tidak usah siwonie, aku mau mandi saja. Tubuhku berkeringat" tolak yesung halus. Bagaimana tidak berkeringat jika sedari tadi yesung hanya berlari kesana dan kemari melihat keadaan villa dan pemandangan sekitarnya, mengabaikan siwon yang membereskan barang-barang keduanya sendirian. Sebenarnya siapa yang berstatus sebagai istri disini eoh?

.

.

Setelah jalan-jalan hampir selama satu jam, siwon kembali ke villanya. Ia mengernyit bingung mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari kamar mandi, apakah yesung bellum selesai mandi? Pikirnya.

Ia kemudian menuju kamar, dan tersenyum melihat sesuatu di atas ranjangnya. Ternyata yesung menyiapkan baju tidur bermotif kura-kura untuk mereka berdua. Yang berwarna biru untuk dirinya dan merah untuk yesung. Seketika itu ia mengambil bajunya dan menuju kamar sebelah dapur yang memang ada dua kamar di villanya ini. terlalu lama jika menunggu yesung, pikirnya.

Dan ternyata yang membuat yesung tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi adalah ia tengah dilanda kegalauan(?) antara takut dan malu. Pasalnya ini adalah malam pertamanya dengan sang suami, yesung sedari tadi bingung memikirkan hal yang biasanya akan dilakukan pasangan suami istri jika malam pertama yakni hal 'itu'. Apakah ia akan menyerahkannya begitu saa atau... ahhh entahlah author tertular kebingungan yesung *abaikan*

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja manis setelahnya. Yesung menatap seisi kamar, ia tersenyum mendapati siwon yang mengenakan baju tidur yang telah ia persiapkan tengah membaca majalah.

"K-kau sss-sudah kembali?" tanyanya gugup. "Aishhh.. kenapa aku segugup ini, dasar bodoh" rutuknya dalam hati.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah "sudah dari tadi, apa saja yang kau lakukan didalam sana?" tanyanya dengan menunjuk arah kamar mandi.

"umm.. aku, ano umm.. " yesung gelagapan

"sudalah, aku lelah, aku ingin tidur" ujar siwon kemudian. Yesung menghela nafas lega, sedetik kemudian ia mengambil baju tidur yang sebelumnya telah ia persiapkan di atas ranjang.

Siwon beranjak menaiki ranjang, dan merebahkan tubuhnya seketika "kau bisa ganti disini, aku tidak akan mengintip" ujarnya kemudian.

Wajah yesung memerah. "ganti baju disini?" gumamnya.

"kenapa, lagipula kita sudah suami istri dan kita sama-sama namja" terang siwon enteng.

"ba-baiklah, jangan mengintip ya!" perintahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Yesung senang, karena siwon sudah tak canggung lagi, pikirnya.

Sesudah itu Yesung segera menyusul suami tampannya tidur diranjang. Ralat, bukan tidur tapi yesung menunggu siwon untuk menyentuh dirinya. Hey.. bukankah ini malam pertama mereka jadi wajar saja jika sang namja manis itu berpikir demikian.

Setelah menunggu begitu lama, Yesung mulai jengah. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Siwon yang tidur membelakangi dirinya. Yesung hendak menyentuh pundak siwon namun niatnya itu segera ia urungkan. Ia berpikir mungkin siwon sudah tertidur karena begitu lelah akan perjalanan mereka ke pulau Jeju ini. namun, apa salahnya seorang istri mengharapkan hal itu dari suaminya dimalam pertama mereka.

Beralih pada namja tampan disebelahnya-yang yesung pikir sudah tidur- siwon nyatanya belum juga menutp mata. Tak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sedikit gugup dan canggung mengingat ini kali pertamanya ia tidur seranjang dengan yesung-istrinya-. Belum lagi dengan pergerakan yesung yang sedari tadi di atas ranjang mereka. Siwon tau, teramat tau malah. Kalau yesung pasti mengharapkan 'itu' darinya namun tentu saja ia tak bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan yesung jika hatinya saja belum menjadi milik namja manis itu. Ia tak mau melakukan 'itu' tanpa dasa cinta.

**FLASHBACK**

Dua orang namja sedang duduk di kafe dengan saling berhadapan. Siwon – sang namja tampan – sedikit merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Yesung – sang namja manis – yang tepat berada didepannya. Pasalnya sejak 30 menit terakhir keduanya saling diam, seolah-olah berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata atau bisa disebut juga gesture yang meliputi ekspresi, mimik, simbol, gerakan *apaan sih kemana coba arah pembahasannya* #PLAK abaikan.

Yesung yang sedari tadi menatap siwon dengan tatapan – wah.. tampan sekali namja ini *melted* – mengintimidasi. Siwon yang dipandang seperti itu hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk dengan sesekali menyesap secangkir ekspreso pesanannya.

"Em.. sedari tadi kita hanya diam selain hanya menanyakan kabar" si tampan mengintrupsi, memecahkan keheningan diantaranya. Sementara Yesung tetap memandangi siwon dengan senyum-senyum aneh.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, siwon mengibaskan tangannya didepan yesung.

"Yesung-sshi, apa kau tak mendengarku?"

"Ye..?" tanya yesung dengan wajah cengonya setelah tersadar dari lamunan akan ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Yesung-sshi, kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan. Kita bisa sudahi pertemuan kita hari ini" tawar siwon

"A-aniyo.. siwonie, aku hanya berpikir kenapa kau sangat tampan hehe" dengan polosnya yesung memuji ketampanan siwon. Sedangkan siwon hanya berswetdrop ria (?). "aku tidak menyangka kalau orang yang dibicarakan appa itu adalah dirimu, haha dunia ini sangat sempit bukan?" tanyanya dengan tawa renyah

"ne Yesung-sshi, ternyata kau adalah anak dari direktur Kim, atasanku" ujar siwon dengan tersenyum simpul.

Yesung tertawa lagi "haha... kalau tau seperti ini, aku tidak akan mendaftarkan siri di ajang pencarian jodoh tempo hari"

Dua bulan yang lalu Yesung dan Siwon berkenalan dalam ajang pencarian jodoh. Siwon yang memang berniat mencari jodoh karena desakan dari ibunya dan Yesung yang hanya iseng dan ingin bermain-main saja, pasalnya sang namja manis sudah terlalu bosan dengan para namja yang berstatus seme dan yeoja-yeoja genit yang mendekatinya. Sedangkan siwon, meskipun ia teramat tampan namun ia adalah tipikal namja yang sulit bergaul, pendiam dan susah sekali menjalani hubungan asmara, sehingga ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti ajang pencarian jodoh dengan alasan bahwa sang ibu ingin segera melihat siwon memiliki istri.

Dan beruntung, dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Yesung, karena sesudah mereka berkenalan selama satu minggu, – appa Yesung – memperkenalkan Choi Siwon selaku manager keuangan diperusahaannya kepada putra satu-satunya yakni Kim Yesung. Mr Kim sangat mengharapkan bahwa siwonlah yang akan menjadi menantunya, karena ia berpikir bahwa namja berdimple smile tersebut teramat sangat berkompeten dalam menjalankan sebuah bisnis hal ini terbukti dengan kinerja siwon di perusahaannya.

Dua minggu berlalu setelah perkenalan, mereka memutuskan untuk berkencan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat yesung bahagia terlebih namja manis ini memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada siwon. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, yesung yang memang mencintai siwon dan siwon yang hanya ingin membahagiakan ibu – orang tua satu-satunya- selain itu Mr. Kim yang terus-terusan mendesaknya agar bersedia menjadi menantunya.

-Still on flashback-

"Siwonie, besok kita akan menikah, aku bahagi...aaa sekali" ujar Yesung dengan bergelayut manja dilengan sang calon suami

Siwon hanya tersenyum "baguslah kalau kau bahagia" ujarnya engan berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan yesung dengan lengannya. Choi Siwon masih begitu risih jika melakukan skinship dengan yesung.

Yesung tiba-tiba berdiri di depan siwon dengan mengenggam tangan namja bertubuh atletis tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum lembut "aku janji akan menjadi istri yang baik, akan memasakkan sarapan untukmu, memasangkan dasimu setiap pagi, membawakan tas kerjamu saat kau akan berangkat dan pulang dari kantor" ujarnya dengan senyum sumringah. " lalu, aku janji aku tidak akan manja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Saranghae jongmal saranghae wonnie" lanjutnya dengan memeluk siwon begitu saja.

Siwon yang terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Yesung hanya mampu berucap "aku tau, terimakasih"

'aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan mencintaiku siwonie, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu bahkan lebih. Aku janji" batin Yesung kukuh.

**FLASHBACK END**

Yesung masih terjaga. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas siwon yang teratur menandakan bahwa suami tampannya tersebut telah dibuai oleh alam mimpi.

"aku sudah berjanji akan membiatmu mencintaiku, dan aku pastikan kau akan melupakan namja itu wonnie, Jaljayo.. Saranghae" bisiknya dengan memeluk Siwon dari belakang.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bulan madu Yesung dan Siwon, namun tak ada yang special diantara keduanya. Siwon yang masih merasa canggung akan yesung dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"siwonie, ini kan hari terakhir kita disini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan kepantai sekali lagi" pinta yesung manja.

"Yesung-ah bukankah kita sudah jalan-jalan seharian kemarin? Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya siwon datar.

"tapi siwonie, aku ingin foto-foto dan mengabadikan moment kita disana, kemarin kan cuacanya kurang bagus untuk kita berfoto" sanggahnya.

"Yesung-ah, mengertilah. Nanti malam kita harus sudah kembali ke seoul, karena besok pagi aku ada meeting di perusahaan, lagipula sekarang aku mau membereskan barang-barang kita" Siwon mencoba memberikan pengertian pada istri manisnya.

Yesung yamg awalnya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya berusaha untuk tersenyum, biar bagaimanapun dia ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk siwon.

"baiklah, hmm.. tapi bolehkah aku jalan-jalan sendirian?"

"okay, tapi jangan lama-lama ne, aku tidak mau kau sakit karena terkena angin pantai" titah Siwon, bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau memarahinya karena tak menjaga putra kesayangannya.

.

.

Yesung menikmati sejuknya udara di pantai jeju. Ia berlari-lari kecil di bibir pantai dengan bermain air dan pasir dipantai tersebut layaknya anak kecil. Sepertinya namja manis ini melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk hunting photo disini.

'Ckrek' *anggap suara kamera

Mendengar itu yesung menengok ke samping kirinya. ia mendapati namja berkulit putih pucat dan bersurai brunette sedang asyik memotretnya dengan SLR yang dibawa namja tersebut. Seketika matanya membola

"YAK... Cho Kyuhyun, kau kah itu?" tanyanya antusias

Sementara namja yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum, menaggapi pertanyaan Yesung. "Apakah sebegitu menariknya pasir-pasir ini sehingga kau tak menyadari kedatanganku heum?"

"haha.. kau sedang apa kesini" tanyanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi "jangan-jangan kau menguntitku ya?" dengan menunjuk ke arah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah "haha kau tetap tidak berubah sayangku. Aku kesini karena ada proyek yang harus aku kerjakan." Jawabnya dengan masih memotret yesung.

"YAK! Berhenti memotretku dan memanggilku sayang" suruhnya dengan mempoutkan bibir.

"waeyo, bukankah kau suka jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu dulu?"

"itu kan dulu, saat kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah menikah" jelasnya dengan nada yang dibuat pelan diakhir kalimat.

"aku tau, kata eunhyuk dan donghae kau sudah menikah dengan namja yang bekerja diperusahaan appamu" ujar kyuhyun dengan nada yang syarat akan kekecewaan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum " jja.. ceritakan padaku bagaimana namjamu itu? Apa dia begitu tampan sehingga mampu membuatmu berpaling dariku?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang mulai canggung diantara keduanya.

"k-kau ini bicara apa, tentu saja ia sangat tampan" jawabnya dengan meninju pundak kyuhyun pelan. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdampingan dibibir pantai.

"awww... appo" kyuhyun meringis kesakitan "aww Yesungie, disini ada bekas lukaku" lirih kyuhyun dengan memegangi pundaknya.

"ya... kyu mianhe, aku tidak sengaja" ujar yesung khawati "mianhe kyunie, gwenchana?" tanya yesung ketakutan dan hampir menagis sedangkan kyuhyun terus kesakitan dengan memegangi pundaknya.

"hiks..kyunie ottokhe.. hiks..hiks.." isaknya lolos

"Bwhahahahahahahaha" kyuhyun tertawa mengelegar "Bwahahahahaha, yeungie kau masih saja polos seperti dulu" ujarkyuhyun dengan memegangi perutnya. Yesung yang merasa di tipu menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Yak! Dasar kau Cho, awas saja!" yesung mengancam dan sedetik kemudian menyiramkan air pada kyuhyun

"Yaaa.. sungie, aish jinjja, aku masih memegang kamera. Hentikan!" perintah kyuhyun

Namun Yesung menindahkan permintaan kyuhyun, sonta kyuhyun menaruh kameranya sembarangan dipasir dan berlari mengejar yesung. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua bermain air layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tak tahukah bahwa ada sepasang obsidian yang sedari tadi mengawasi kegiatan mereka?

"siapa namja itu, kenapa kalian sangat akrab Yesung-ah?" gumamnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Yoshhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama, mianhe kalo ffnya kurang memuaskan atau mengecewakan readers khususnya YeWon Shipper, mianhe soalnya ini ff YwWon pertama saya.

Dhy unn, umma (trias unn), kak chuz, kak ical, kak jul, kak ana, vivi mianhe, kalo ceritanya kurang ngena :( ini aja uda belajar bikin yewon... yahhh meskipun ada kyusung nyempil xD

yoshhhh... mungkin chapter depan udah end jadi dimohon ripiu nya ne readers hihihihihi xD

*BOW*


End file.
